Mega Jump
Mega Jump is an epic jumping game, for the iPad, iPhone,and iPod Touch. Achievements Mega Jump has 43 achievements, equalling 730 points. Here's the list of achievements: {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="0" style="height: 0px; width: 0px; " ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Description ! scope="col"|Points |- |Earned Your Wings |Played for the first time | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Under The Radar |Reached 10,000 feet | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Frequent Flyer |Reached 25,000 feet | style="text-align: center; "|10 |- |Spirit in the Sky |Reached 50,000 feet | style="text-align: center; "|15 |- |Kiss the Sky |Reached 100,000 feet | style="text-align: center; "|20 |- |Space Oddity |Reached 250,000 feet | style="text-align: center; "|25 |- |Rocket Man |Reached 500,000 feet | style="text-align: center; "|30 |- |Mile High Club |Reached 1,000,000 feet | style="text-align: center; "|35 |- |Ramblin Man |Walked 10 laps | style="text-align: center; "|10 |- |Gentle Descent |Engaged the Umbrella powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Spring in Your Step |Engaged the Wibg Boots powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Attractive |Engaged the Magnet powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Buoyant |Engaged the Ballon powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Great Balls of Fire! |Engaged the Fireball powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Supernova |Engaged the Super Fireball powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Linebacker |Engaged the Shield powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Fortunate Explosion |Engaged the Lucky Blast powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Running Up Walls |Engaged the Anti-Gravity Boots powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Irresistible |Engaged the Super Magnet powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Survivor |Avoid 10 enemies in a single game | style="text-align: center; "|10 |- |Chump Change |Collected 1,000 coins in a single game | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Golden Boy |Collected 2,500 coins in a single game | style="text-align: center; "|10 |- |Pot of Gold |Collected 5,000 coins in a single game | style="text-align: center; "|15 |- |We're in the Money |Collected 10,000 coins in a single game | style="text-align: center; "|20 |- |Star Gazing |Collected 100 stars in a single game | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Shooting Star |Collected 250 stars in a single game | style="text-align: center; "|10 |- |Starry Night |Collected 500 stars in a single game | style="text-align: center; "|15 |- |Starstruck |Collected 1,000 stars in a single game | style="text-align: center; "|20 |- |Tilt! |You held the game sideways for too long! No cheatinng ! :) | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Gassy |You touched your character while you had the Ballon powerup | style="text-align: center; "|5 |- |Hardcore |Complete a stage without any powerups | style="text-align: center; "|25 |- |Treetop Village |Made it to stage 2 | style="text-align: center; "|10 |- |City of Mists |Made it to stage 3 | style="text-align: center; "|15 |- |Burning Sands |Made it to stage 4 | style="text-align: center; "|20 |- |Thunder Clouds |Made it to stage 5 | style="text-align: center; "|25 |- |Silvery Moon |Made it to stage 6 | style="text-align: center; "|30 |- |Starry Sky |Made it to stage 7 | style="text-align: center; "|35 |- |Edge of Space |Made it to stage 8 | style="text-align: center; "|40 |- |Comet Nubula |Made it to stage 9 | style="text-align: center; "|45 |- |Galactic Core |Make it to stage 10 | style="text-align: center; "|50 |- |Infinite |Reach the infinite infiniteness of infinity | style="text-align: center; "|100 |- |Spread the Word |You gave your Mega Code to someone, and they used it! | style="text-align: center; "|2 |- |Friendly |You entered a friend's Mega Code! | style="text-align: center; "|3 |- {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="0" style="height: 0px; width: 0px; " ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Description |-